


Holy science!

by Evil_Ed6



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, First Time Topping, Frenemies, M/M, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Science, Sex Is Fun, Tentacle Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: Dr.Flug was working on Black Hat organizations new product. Until a expected visit from an old "friend". But unseen events, this battle between good and evil is about to get interesting.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/White Hat (Villainous), Dr. Flug/Dr. Slug (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Rude interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this show! Please enjoy my Villainous fan fic.  
> Paper hat + Scientist love forever!  
> This should be about four chapters long.
> 
> Holy science!

It was a late stormy night around Black Hat Manor. Flug sat at his laboratory workbench working on Black hat organization's next product. He been working on it for the pass 48 hours desperately trying to finish it before Lord Black hat returned. Beads of sweat fell from underneath the paper bag hitting the blueprints on the lab table. The exhausted mad scientist fumbled a bit with device as his boss's words echoed in his head. 

'Doctor you better have the device done before I returned, or I will personally see to your punishment. Do I make myself clear.' 

"Yes... Black hat Sir..." Flug mumbled under his breath at the memory as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He continued to work at faster pace.

With a final click on his newest evil invention Flug stopped and looked up. 

"I see you got pass the security system Dr. Slug" Flug said with flat tone as he stared up at the ex villain in front of him. 

"If you call that broken piece of shit a security system." Slug snickered, staring down at Flug with a eat shit grin behind his bag. 

Flug glared back at him for that comment. His security system is top of the line, no hero could get past it. 'This ass just doesn't think like a hero, so of course he figured out a way around it.' Flug eye twitch. "So what brings you to my laboratory Dr Slug?" He asked, running his fingers over his new device. " Come to see a real genius at work."

"If that was the case Dr Flug, I wouldn't be looking at you." Slug said rolled his eyes behind his goggles. "No, I am here on the behalf of my employer White Hat. To make sure to destroy Black Hat organization's newest evil device before it falls in the wrong hands."

"I see." Flug placed hand around his new invention. There was no way in hell he was going to let this so-called hero get his hands on his newest device he worked day and night on. Not before he shows it to Black Hat.

Slug narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he watched other scientists movements. He slowly reached into his own pocket as he spoke again.

"But I don't know why? Because of the mediocre work you do or having your boss's dick down your throat all the time to get any real work done." Waving his hand other hand nonchalantly. "I told White Hat that your invention would destroy itself in time, so why bother wasting my time." He laughed, moving closer. "Least you have your looks going for you."

Flug growled, his inventions weren't mediocre and it was none of this fucker's business about his sex life. How dare this asshole say that, Flug was a evil genius. Yes some of his inventions didn't turn out so well. But that was only when he is under pressure with no sleep and little food or when his boss was upset. Which is....half the time, but that was regardless of the point. He knew what the other scientist was doing. Trying to get under his skin to distract him so other scientists could strike. Well two could play at this game, keeping his eyes on the other man. Flug knew exactly how to get to the ex villain turned hero.

"Well if the heroes wanted to get their hands on my genius inventions so badly. Then why didn't White Hat himself come to get it?" Flug acted like he was thinking about. "Wait I know why! Why do it himself when he can get his train little pet lap dog to retrieve it for him" He teased smiled behind his paper bag. "I'm sure all he had to do is say fetch."

In a instant Flug had a barrel of gun pointed at his face.

"You know I was also informed to sedate you and bring you back as well. So you could be 'rescued' from evil, Dr. Flug." Slug cocked his gun. "But sometimes accidents happen on missions like these." He growled out.

"Not very heroic of you" Flug swallowed hard, maybe he went a little too far. But it was now or never. As fast as he could Flug ducked under the desk nearly avoiding the gunshot and not before hitting the red button on his device on the table.

The device started to hum loudly and come to life.

"Fuck!" Slug cursed as his gun was pulled out of his hands and stuck to the device on the table. But not just his gun but anything in the lab that was metal that was not bolted down down. Slug dodged out of the way nearly evading some very sharp surgical tools.

"You idiot! Why the hell would you turn that on it in here!" Slug shouted rolling out of the way of a large metal cabinet. "Are you trying to kill us both!"

"Well you were going to shoot me!" Flug shouted back before rolling out from underneath the desk as the metal cabinet slammed into it. "So that could be the reason."

Slug duck around the laboratory, 'How much junk does this guy have!' He thought trying his best not to get hit by a chemistry set. 'I need to stop it before...' "Damn it!!" Slug cursed as his goggles along with his bag was pulled off his head. Exposing his scarred face and unkept black hair. "Flug I'm going to kill you!"

"Good luck getting to me through all this!" Flug yelled holding onto his own goggles. Quickly moving out of the way as a hat bots was pulled and slammed into the the table. 'Fuck I'm going to have to repair him later and the lab..... Black Hat is go to be so mad' he thought signed himself. "BTW love the look hero!" Flug whistled, taking in the other men's nice features.

Slug had enough of this. Reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small dislike object. Pushing a few buttons twisting the top, it clicked on. Slug let it go and it was pulled towards the giant pile of metal. When it hit a giant electric shock wave activated. In seconds the humming of Flug device ceased and everything went crashing to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Flug asked surprised. For a device to release that much energy a short amount of time was amazing. Licking his lips, he needed to get ahold of the tech. Flug ran to grab the now fried disc before he was tackled to the ground. "Hey get off me!"

Slug rolled on top of the other scientists trying to pin him to the ground. Flug kicked out landing a couple hits to the hero side. Before Slug ripped off the villains goggles and bag revealing Flug's Messy blond hair and burned cheek. As Slug then landing a punch to his face.

"Not playing far.... For a .....hero!" Flug grented out using his body weight to flip Slug over and also landing a punch.

"Quit calling me that!" Slug yelled,.easily tossing the other man off him with a hard kick. Slug didn't like the word 'hero' and being used to describe him. He was a ex villain and it was hard to be now associated as a hero. It just didn't feel right and rubbed him the wrong way.

Both scientist stood up staring at each other panting, both little bruised and bloody. Blue eyes met as they both at the same time reached into their lab coat pockets and pulled out tranquilizer guns. And shot.

"Fuck it!" Both men shouted in tandem as each of them hit their mark.

Stumbling back some Flug was lucky had predicted this could have happened. Since a lot of heroes and villains sure like trying kidnap him when his boss wasn't around. He reached into his other pocket and pulled syringe filled with yellow liquid as he fell to his knees. 'Yes this will stop the effects of the tranquilizer.....!' "Ouch!"

Flug was slammed against the lab floor as the hand with the syringe was pin down under a foot.

"How are you even standing?!" Flug panted out looking up a Slug. 

"Because I'm not as skinny weakling prick like you!" Slug snapped, glaring down at the villain beneath him. Bending down and taking the syringe. He could feel himself swaying a little so he quickly injected himself with antidote and stepping away. "You lose dumbass."

"Well shit" Flug grown out, letting his head fall back and staring up at the ceiling. Waiting either for a gun to be pressed to his head or the all-too-familiar blackout. He waited..... He couldn't barely move and could here Slug Mumble out something about calling White Hat. 'Well that hopefully leaves out the gun scenario' But why hasn't he blacked out yet? The scientists have been drugged enough times to know he should be out by now. But something was off, his body felt weird. Like he understood why he couldn't barely move....but. He felt hot and strange...and his lower half felt tight. "Oh no...?!"

Slug turned around to see what other scientist was going on about. 'Shouldn't he be unconscious by now.'

"God fucking damnit! Of all things...." Slug cursed, Looking down at his fallen rival to see a raging hard-on in their pants. "Are you some kind of masochist... Do you get off from almost dying. If so I can see why you like that evil bastard of a boss of yours."

"No dammit! I don't know what the hell is happening." Flug replied, feeling super embarrassed. His dick was so hard it hurt as it pushed tight against his jeans. "I was fine until you injected me with whatever substance from that goddamn tranquilizer gun of yours. What did you do to me?"

Slug look down at other scientist puzzled. "What do you mean what substance? It was a tranquilizer what else would be in a..,.... " he nearly choked as realization dawned on him. 'White Hat'  
"That son of a bitch!" Slug hiss through his teeth. He should have known something was up when that over touchy bastard wanted to look at the tranq gun. He must have switched out the tranquilizers with whatever this is. 'But why?' well whatever White Hat had planned he wasn't going along with it. At least for now. Not until he got answers first.

"Excuse me, but if you're done with your inner monologue." Flug moaned uncomfortably feel another wave a pleasure and heat roll through him. "Since this seems to be your error, could you at least....help me with being more..... comfortable?"  
All of a sudden Flug lifted and thrown over the other men's shoulder. Moaning out in pleasure as his crotch rubs against the other scientist's chest. But as soon as he felt the delicious contact he lost it as he was laid flat on one of his operation table.

"There, your off the floor"

"Not what I had in mind" Flug sigh, now he's more frustrated than he was before. Wiggling his hips some trying to relieve from the discomfort, but with no lucky. Giving up he laid there contemplating how long it would be until his balls explode. "If your heroes wanted to torture me, you're doing a good damn job"

"Is there any time that you shut your damn mouth, I need to make a phone call...... Uh!"

Flug heard Slug let out a loud moan as the phone hit the floor. Glancing over he could see the other scientists curled up on the floor. As more heated desperate sounds came from the hero. 'What the hell is wrong with him? And why is he making those sounds...... Wait!'

"Ah... What is happening to me....ah...ah..." Slug panted out. His body felt so hot, every bit of him was like he was on fire. He was so sensitive that anything that touched him, including his clothes made him want to moan out in ecstasy. "What is going on?"

"Sooooo....... That might have not been exactly a tranquilizer." Flug said nervously as he looked over to the hero on the floor. "Sorry."

To be continued........


	2. Out of control experiment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another update! But with sex!!! Yes!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse any grammar and spelling  
> Thank you 😊

"Sorry! What did...ah... you do to me... Bastard?" Slug snap letting out another moan. His whole body was alive with ecstasy he couldn't stand it.'What kind of drug is this? It's not some regular aphrodisiac....uh....this is too.....strong.'

"So, what I had accidentally injected you with was a new drug I was working on. It was design to release high amounts of oxytocin into the body at a rapid speed." Flug stated moaning some from the very strong smell of sex hormones in the air. "But I had made some modifications to the drug to hold off release until certain needs are met."

"Why the hell...ahh.... would you make something.....like this?!" Slug yelled, lifting his head up enough to give the other scientist the most pissed off glare. "What kinda deranged person would use this on someone.....ahh...."

"Hey! Like I said it wasn't meant to be used on you, it was accident. I thought I switched the tranquilizers back out." Flug retorted back. "Anyways you're one to talk! Why would you pump me full Viagra for no goddamn reason."

"I didn't....Fuck!" Slug said through gritted teeth as another wave of heat racked his body. He need to to fix this soon, the sensation was starting to drive him insane.

"Where is....the.....antidote....?"

"Antidote?" Flug question, then stopped. He could used this to help himself out. "Well, if you could please give me a hand I'm sure I could help you out hero."

"Just....uh....ah....tell me where it is.... asshole." Slug hissed.

"And why would I tell you anything without any compensation on my part pray tell?" Flug said biting his lower lip to hold back a sound of discomfort as his dick push hard against his tight jeans.

"But if you could maybe.....ah....loosen my pants to help me....with my predicament.... I could help you with yours." Flug asked.

Slug let out a frustrating grown as he pulled himself up off the floor. With every bit of whatever will power he had left he moved to the table.

"There." Slug growled out as he quickly undo the other man's pants pulling them off. "What the.....!?" Slug stuttered out as he just noticed that the other scientist didn't have any underwear on. "Really?" Slug said turning away, the sight wasn't helping his sanity.

"What, so I go commando...." Flug sighed in relief as he wasn't restricted anymore. Looked at his nemesis he could see a little blush on his face as they looked away. 'Cute' Flug thought, smiling with some sadistic sexy ideas flooding his brain.

"I don't ....care....ah...." Slug said turning back and grabbing hold of Flug's shirt and giving him threatening look. Or as much as he could through the intense heat and now the need to want to touch the other man. "Now, tell me....where the.....antidote...is...ah...."

"Truth be told I don't have one." Flug smirked up at the now panting mess of a hero. 'God if this isn't make my dick even harder.'

Slug's eye twitched, he let go of the villain and stumbling over to the pile of of metal. Reaching in and grabbing his gun and returning pressing it up against Flug's head. "Fix it."

"Uh....let's not do anything irrational now Dr. Slug." Flug said nervously, trying to move away with no luck. "There is only one way to stop the effects of the drug." Flug swallowed hard. "You have to have sex."

Slug lower his gun, staring down at the half naked villain. "You have to be fucking kidding me." Slug was going to asked if the other doctor was up to something or was lying. But then another wave hit even harder sending him to his knees.

"Oh, it seems that your almost at your limit...... M-mmmm.." Flug shuttered as his erection became more painful. "I am too."

Flug looked over to Slug meeting his eyes as Slug looked up at him. "You know...." Flug said licking his lips. "We... could help each....other."

"Like hell!" Slug snapped, trying to stand up only to fall back down with a moan.

"Come on, swallow whatever self-righteous pride you have." Flug said rolling his eyes at the struggling hero. "We are both healthy adults. Also with the unseen events that unfold, what is a little fun if it will benefit us both."

Slug hated it, but Flug had a good point. Neither of them could do much in this state. It's not that his doppelganger was unattractive, he was kinda cute even with his sleep deprived and underfed body.

"Fine." Slug said with a sigh, pulling himself up with a lot of effort. "Did you need to be prepped, or are you permanently loose from all the tentacle sex you get from your sadist boss?"

"About that....." Flug said blushing some turning his head away from the other scientists. "Your going to have to be on the receiving end for it to work."

Soon the cold metal barrel of the gun was pressed against his head again. "What was that!"

"Hey....now..." Flug stuttered looking up at the flushed red upset man over him. "It's not like I have any any qualms about being bottom. I do enjoy be the one on the receiving end. And I'm very sure you're not the one who likes taking it. But being human the drug will not wear off unless you're been penetrated." 

Truth be told Flug has never been on top, he has always bottom. Not that he ever wanted to be on top. He love being fucked so why have it any other way. But something about the hero in that help estate, kind of made him want to try it.

"Who in the hell did you make this God damn drug for!" Slug yelled slamming his free hand down on the table.

"Well.....it's more like a experiment, I wasn't planning on using it anytime soon." Flug said jumping a little. " But to see if....you know if some drugs if amplified and modified could work on....." Flug swallowed. " An inhuman creature."

Slug thought about what he meant about 'an inhuman creature' then it hit him. 

"Don't tell me you were going to try this on him...." Slug sigh and rolled his eyes at the other scientist. Placing the gun back in his pocket he pushed away himself up from the operating table. Making his way shakily to the wall to support himself. "I was wrong, you don't have a death wish you want to commit suicide." Slug said as he move slowly to pull himself against the wall to keep himself upright. But he could feel his body giving out. "I don't want anything to do with you and I'm in no way going to take your dick up my ass."

"Fine, do whatever you like Dr. Slug, but the way your body is reacting your sure to pass out before making it out of this lab." Flug smirked looking at the fumbling hero.  
"But let's think shall we, I know what Black Hat would do to me when he gets back. But what do you think he would do to a hero that broke into his mansion and tried to take his things. Also a hero that destroyed his laboratory and is now unconscious painting mess on his floor."

"YOU... You're the one who destroyed...." Slug grunted out glaring at the villain.

"Do you think he would care Dr. Slug?" Flug let out a evil laugh. "The way I see it, I don't want to face whatever punishment Black Hat would have for me not having the laboratory order and the new invention done and ready for sale. But what he would do to you would be way worse. Even White Hat won't fine enough left of you to put you back together." Flug let out a sigh. "Also how much I fine you insufferable and how you always get in my business with your heroic deeds. I still do admire your old work and I don't hate you....well not enough to leave you to Black Hat's Mercy."

Slug stared at the half naked villain. He did feel his body waiver and the thought about what that monster would do finding him like this sent a shiver down his spine. Dr. Flug did look like he was sincere and wanted to get this over with even if it's villain's fault. 'White's as well'. "Fuck! Okay whatever, I will do it." Slug snapped out. Leaning against the wall for support, he undid his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers.

Slug closed his eyes let out a moan of relief as the cold air hit his hot erection. Then opening them at the sound of a whistle coming from the other man.

"God Damn, now I wish I was bottom." Flug moaned out at the sight of the his rival's manhood. "Maybe if you're not to tired afterwards I could have a go?" Flug licked his lips.

"Shut up, and just tell me where you keep the lube?"

"I have some in the second drawer under this table." Flug said as Slug made his way to the drawer and pulled out the small tube.

"You have to be kidding me, why is it cherry flavored?" Slug groaned.

"Hey, why does it matter, I like cherries so ya..." Flug said sticking his tongue out.

"Find whatever." Slug said still not happy about doing this and now having to smell disgusting cheap ass cherry lube as well.   
Slug moved up onto the operating table straddling the other mad scientists. He tried his best to stifle a maon feeling the others heat against himself.

Flug looked up at the other man now straddling him. He could tell he wasn't happy about being there. But Slug's body was already trying to rub against his.

Slug tried his best to stop dry humping the asshole underneath him. 'Fucking drug.' His body had a mind of his own and being this close to the other man was sending his sanity of the window. Quickly Slug removed the top of the tube. Wrinkling his nose at the smell as he squeeze a large amount onto fingers. Slowly bring them to his hole and pushing one finger in. "Ah.."

This wasn't the first time he had anal sex, he had done it before. It wasn't bad, but he just preferred being top. To be in control, he hated not be in control. "When we are done.....ah...." Slug moaned out inserting another finger as his body eagerly accepted it. "I'm.... going to.... m-mmmm... fuck you up....ah....for doing....this.. uhhhhh....to me."

"Sure anything, just.....ah.... Hurry up!.... please!" Flug panted out. He thought he was in a lot of pain before with how hard his dick was from the drug. But seeing the hot toned hero on top of him panting and writhing over him. As he fuck himself on his own fingers was to much for Flug. With strength Flug didn't know he even had he brought up his hands pulling the hero down on top of him. "Let me...put it....in!"

Slug let out loud moan as he felt his own erection rub against the other's as his hips were pulled down. Without thinking he pulled his fingers out and slit his body up lining up his wet hole over the leaking hard member.

"Oh yes! So hot, I need it.....ahh....I want inside you.... M-mmmm." Flug moaned, trying to lift his hips enough to push inside.

"Do you....ever.....ahh.... Shut up.....oh...fuck....ya.....ahhh....!" Slug cried out in ecstasy as he slammed his hips down impelling himself on the hard dick.  
Feeling the intense throbbing heat inside him. Stretching his insides in such ways driving him crazy with lust.

"So...so...tight.....ahhh....hot..." Flug panted in lustful heat. He never been in something this so good before. He never been in anyone before, it was so nice. He wanted to move so badly before he turned into a incoherent drooling mess. "Slug....need to...."

As if on cue Slug began to move his hips at a very fast pace. Quickly sliding up and down the hot member.

The hero was a hot mess, breathing heavily crying out in pleasure. He never felt so good get fucked. It was like there was an itch deep inside him that was now being scratched. He needed more, more contact. He wanted every part of him touched, claimed. In the back of his mind he knew it was the drug's doing. But right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to have that throbbing cock shoved deeper inside him.

Slowly Flug could feel his body starting to be able to move more as the hot hero rode him so hard. As soon as he could move he wasted no time to sit up wrapping his arms around the other man. Pulling him in tight passionate kiss. Pushing in deeply with his tongue climbing the every bit other mouth.

Slug was taking by surprise before melting into the kiss. Moaning and becoming more turned on at the realization that the little villain had his tongue pierced. 

Leaning more into the kiss, Slug could feel Flug thrust hard up into him sending another wave of hot pleasure through his body hitting the spot.

"OH FUCK AGAIN!" Slug cried out pulling back from the kiss.

"Anything you...want.....anyth....thing." Flug moaned out thrusting up hitting the spot again and again. Pulling as many cries of pleasure as he could from the hero. He could feel the other man tightening around him. He couldn't take much more, he was so close to release.

Slug could feel every wave of pleasure as his prostate was hit over and over again. He was at his limit and couldn't hold on much longer.

"SLUG I AM CUMMING!" Flug cried out as he could feel the tightness clamp around him as his vision went white from pleasure. Short hard thrust he came, pushing deep inside.

"FUCK OH YES!" Slug yelled as he could could feel the hot pulsing release flow inside him. With passionate pleasure he bit down onto Flug's shoulder marking him to bite back another cry of ecstasy. Soon cumming so hard he thought he almost about to pass out from the feeling of being satisfied.

Both fell back down on the operating table, Flug pulling out with a small moan. Both laid there trying the hardest to breathe as they came down from their sexual highs.

"I...I never knew it could.....feel that good..." Flug panted out. Damn that fucking hero was good for something.

"Whatever....if....you say...so.....bastard...." Slug grumbled. He wasn't happy about what happened. But upset him more, was the fact he really enjoyed it. But now that the curse of drug was out of his system he still had a mission to do.

"So if you're up for around two.....Oh?!" Flug started to ask before the gun was press against his forehead. "Dr. Slug.....we just.....I mean...what....is this... about?" Flug stuttered out in fear. Look up at the now very serious looking nemesis.

"I told you before that I was going to fuck you up for this." Slug said with smirk. "Don't get the wrong idea Dr. Flug, just because we had sex does not change the fact that you're a villain."

"Just like a hero, always trying to do the right thing. Even though you were crying out for more like a bitch just a few minutes ago Dr. Slug." Flug smirked back.

There was a sound of the gun clicking and Flug swallowed hard. 'Okay, I really need to quit pushing so hard at the wrong times. Oh but it is so fun to play with him.'

"We will soon see who the real Bitch is Dr. Flug after I take you back to.......Uh!!" Slug started to say before the wind was knocked out of him as he and his gun was sent flying across the room by a black tentacle.

"YOU WILL REFRAIN FROM TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE HERO!" Black Hat hissed as he emerged from the shadows.

"Welcome home.... Lord Black...Hat.... Sir....how was your..... meeting...." Flug stuttered out, taken by surprise that his boss was home early. Sitting up he fumble to pull up his pants, but they nowhere to be found 'I'm so dead.'

Flying across the room Slug prepared himself to hit the lab wall. But what came wasn't a hard concrete wall, but a pair of soft strong arms clad in your white dress coat.

"Oh dear, are you okay Dr. Slug? You haven't been badly hurt?" White Hat asked with the concern tone.

"White!? What...How? Why are you here?" Slug questioned as White Hat held him in his arms. "What is going on?"

"YOU FUCKING CHEATED WHITE!" Black Hat growled out at White Hat. Within seconds Black Hat had wrapped his tentacles around HIS scientist pulling him against him. Flug let out a squeak of surprise but didn't fight to get away. 'Good pet.'

"I did not, I don't cheat at anything it's not heroic." White Hat said still holding a half naked Dr. Slug tightly. Slug did try to get out of White's arms, but White Hat wasn't letting go.

"Right, you can't fool me with your heroic bullshit White." Black Hat snarled. Leaning in and nuzzling into his doctor. He didn't like the fact that his pet had that wretched hero's smell on him.

"You're just sore that you lost Black, and I appreciate you not to lay hand or tentacle on Dr. Slug like that again." White Hat snapped back.

"Lost what?" Slug asked, as he stopped struggling looking between those two.

"I only lost because you stack the cards White." Black Hat retorted.

"All I did was to make sure that something would happen, so the bet could happen. I had nothing to do with the turnout" White said in return.

"I find that hard to believe, why would you pick the most unlikely winner if you hadn't planned it out from the beginning. Sometimes White I'm impressed that you can be more manipulative than me." Black Hat snapped back. Looking down he saw the bite mark that hero left on his property. 'That won't do.' 

"Black Hat sir....what are you doing.....Ah!" Flug let out a cry in pain as Black Hat bit down hard over the other mark. Flug let out a small sob and shutter as Black Hat let go of his wounded shoulder and begin licking it. Soon the pain turn to pleasure and he could help but moan.

"I only believe that he could do it if he had the right opportunity. I how could I know that Dr. Flug would come up with this type of concoction and use it on Dr. Slug. I just believe out of the kindness of his heart Dr. Slug would do what he could to help." White Hat stated.

"Ha, out of the kindness of his heart..... Him?"Black Hat laughed out looking up and pointing at Slug. "That attack dog of yours as little to no sympathy for others. He only does good at all to appease his master. It's is shame he made a very great villain. Too bad he was trained to be a lap dog." Black Hat spat out.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I AM FUCKING GOING KILL YOU!" Slug shouted at Black Hat kicking at White to get free. But no matter how much he tried White would let him go. This pissed him off more as could just see that fucking demon smiling at him with eat shit grin.

"Dr. Slug does Good deeds because he wants to. I'm only here to help with guidance. Also he wouldn't have really shot Dr Flug, if he really wanted to he would never miss, I I know that for a fact." White Hat argued back, trying to ignore the endless profanity and threats coming out of his hero's mouth. "Least I can't say for poor Dr. Flug. That poor boy shutters in fear every time he sees you."

"M-mmm isn't it great, he enjoys it's so." Black Hat hummed with pleasure, leaning down in licking the mark he made again. "Right Flug?" Black Hat smiled giving White lustful full look.

"Ah....yes Lord Black ....Hat....ah....uhhh." Flug moan out more in pleasure.

"Well.... This can wait to be discussed another time." White Hat coughed out looked down at his watch at the time. "If we wait to much longer we won't be able control ourselves. It's best we take care of this now Black."

"So be it White, I will let this slide this time, but I will not be tricked again in the future." Black Hat sighed out letting his pet go to his disappointment. He hated losing and it has been along to since he last did. But White will lose on the next round, he would make sure of it.

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!" Slug yelled.  
"TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE IT MY GOAL TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM TILL I GET ANSWERS." Slug finish screaming before he couldn't breathe.

"Yes White, you should tell these humans about our game." Black Hat smirked. "But make it quick, the clock is ticking and I'm getting restless.

"Well Dr. Slug and Dr. Flug you see...." White Hat said as he put the fuming the young man down. "Black and I are the same species. Our morals may be different but we physically are the same."

White Hat began to Pace room as all eyes were on him. "On a sad note there isn't many of us left in this universe, so far in the last million years it's just been us two. But there is a thing with our species, every 100 years we go into.....how should I say it...."

"Heat, sex crazed heat White, spit it out next time." Black Hat jumped in, starting to get annoyed how long this is taking. 

"Yes...that, thank you Black." White Hat said sighing, couldn't help being a little embarrassed. "So this heat is very powerful and if the instincts are not answered and if one of a kind hasn't found a mate. The heat can drive the individual crazy which can also lead to death."

"I thought you guys hated each other a lot." Flug jumped in.

"Oh we do. But I am in no hurry to die a fucking meaningless painful death anytime soon." Black Hat snorted out.

"So you two have to fuck every hundred years so what." Slug snapped getting annoyed. "The fuck does it have to do with us?"

"Yes see Black and I don't get along at all in anyway. Also we are both male. Which doesn't matter for our species, since males and females can be mates. The thing is we both do not like to submiting to the other. But one has to submit completely during mating."

"So every hundred years we make a game, the loser is the one to submit. This time it was with you two." Black Hat groaned losing his patience with White procrastination. "You see we had a bet that if you two were left alone with all that sexual tension you two have for each other. Who would dominate the other one first in intercourse."

"What!! We don't sexual feelings for each other!" Both Slug an Flug said in tandem.

Black Hat rolled his eyes and White Hat looked away. 'Only if those two new how much each other obsessed over one another ' both thought themselves.

"Anyways, I lost because I bet on the wrong horse." Black sighed.

"You bet on me so shouldn't have you have won? Black Hat sir?" Flug asked.

"Really my pet, do you think in my right mind I'd put a bet on you to win dominance over him sexually." Black Hat laughed out loud. "Please do you take me as a fool."

Flug nodded and shrugged."Your right I would have bet against me too sir." Flug wasn't upset, Black Hat had a good point. He wouldn't never been on top of it wasn't for that fluke. Even he knew that.

"White, you son of a bitch.... I knew you were up to something." Slug snapped out. He was fuming, not just because they were a manipulated between some kind of sick game between demons. Or that White has some to do with it by fucking with his tools. No not just that, but that White had bet against him and won.

"I am terribly sorry Dr. Slug." White Hat apologized. "I will take responsibility after Black and I are finished."

"NO YOU WILL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY NOW YOU DAMN DEMON!" Slug shouted running at White throwing a punch and missing only to be caught by white tentacles in the suspended in the air. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW WHITE!" 

"White I am losing my patience and if you make me wait any longer then you will forfeit your win." Black Hat purred out making sure his voice carried a lot of lust in it.

"Right, just let me send Dr. Slug home through a portal and we can get on with it." White Hat said calmly pushing the growing heat in his stomach down.

"No needed." Black Hat said when with the snap of his fingers two cages made of shadows appear next to each other. "Those two will be staying in these until we're done." Walking over and pick up his pet then using one of his tentacles to snatch the hero way from White. He places his scientist in one cage and tossed the hero in the other locking them.

"Black! I will not let you put Dr. Slug in a cage. I will be sending him home." White Hat snapped out moving to the cage until Black Hat Stopped him.

"I will not have your rabbit dog running around loose when we are distracted." Black Hat said with warning tone. "I will not come back to it's destroyed mansion and my pet dead."

"What are you saying, Dr. Slug would never....."White Hat started to say until Black Hat raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him at the cages. Looking back to see Slug cursing and yelling about killing everybody and destroying everything as he tried to get to his gun just out of reach. "I guess you're right just for now, maybe he needs to calm down a bit. But he really doesn't mean it."

"Whatever, I'm tired of waiting White." Black Hat said walking to the cage that held his pet. "And you my dearest Flug, after I am done we're going to have a little talk about this new experiment of ours." He said with the promise of a punishment in his tone.

"Yes Lord... Black ...Hat ....sir" Flug shuttered and fear.

"Very good." Black Hat moaned, standing up and walking over to White. He I always like the taste of fear it's such a turn-on. "Come on, I am in the mood right now and and don't want to be kept waiting any longer."

A black portal opened up, Black Hat walkthrough. White Hat looked back. "I apologize again Dr. Slug, I will make it up to you when I get back. He said before walking into the portal before it disappeared.

"DAMMIT WHITE GET BACK HERE NOW! YOUR YOU HEAR ME YOU PANSY ASS BASTARD!" Slug yelled kicking up the cage door, but it wouldn't budge. "AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME FUCKING PANTS!"

After about a hour straight of yelling and cursing and kicking Slug gave up and slumped to the floor.

"When I get out of hear, Ohhh... White is going to pay." Slug mumbled under his breath. Slug lift his head as he heard the laboratory door open as big blue bear walked in with two trays of food and water.

Walking over and placing them next to the cages.

"Thank you 505." Flug said smiling and waving as his bady bear bounced away the way happy.  
"If you're done screaming and having a fit you should eat."

"Whatever." Slug growled out before taking the food. "How long are we going to be locked up in these damn cages?"

"Not sure, remember they only do this every hundred years so I have no idea how long that would take. But sometimes when Black Hat put me in here for punishment and could be weeks."

"Fuck this" Slug said in frustration kicking out again at the cage. 'What the am I going to do all that time.'

" Damn it..... Hey Dr. Whines too much."

"What!?"

"If isn't too much trouble instead of bitching whole time here, can you tell me how this thing works?" Flug asked holding up the small disk device.

"How the hell did you get that back....." Slug started to ask, but decided he just didn't have the energy or cared to know.

"Tell me how it works, technologies amazing and it will help kill time."Flug added.

"Why would I tell you anything? What is it in for me?"

"I don't know... How about a kiss babe." Flug teased.

"You! Little! Fu......" Slug stopped. He knew what he wanted, the perfect revenge.  
"Okay I will show you, only if tell me how you made that fucked up drug of yours."

Flug thought about it.  
"Why?"

"Because I have a certain White Hat demon it's going to get a taste of his own medicine." He smirked.

"Sure." Flug shrugged. Call over 505 again to get them supplies to start their work.

-24 hours passed as the two mad scientists work together to benefit each other. laughing , arguing and sometimes looking away quickly with slight heated gaze when their eyes wondered too low. All in all neither of them noticed the black shadow tentacles moving towards them from behind. When they did it was too late they were pulled into the shadows.-

To be continued.....


End file.
